


first kiss blues

by miracle_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Movie Dates, inarizaki kageyama, suna just wants a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_boi/pseuds/miracle_boi
Summary: Just a story of Suna and Kageyama struggling on their first kiss.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	first kiss blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vilipend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilipend/gifts).



> 2nd and last commissioned work for @jakcals on twitter!! thank you so much for entrusting me this piece! love u lots!!

Suna treasures all his firsts. Something about his firsts earned a special place in his soul. His first friend, volleyball match, first love and his _first kiss_.

His first kiss was back in his elementary school days with some girl that liked him and just blatantly kissed him and ran. Suna _would've_ liked her back if she didn't do that cause it was such a precious moment for him. Since then, Suna decided he'd only consider his first kiss would be with a lover, not that stolen one.

He's now in his senior year and is currently dating Kageyama Tobio, his junior teammate.

The problem is, all his principles about having memorable firsts with Kageyama were falling in shambles.

Suna was feeling _desperate._

They've been dating for months now and Kageyama has yet to allow them to kiss. He's made plenty of failed attempts, most of them were literally dodged which was humiliating. He promised himself not to do it again but Kageyama's lips were just tempting.

It was a weekend, they had a date and Suna arrived earlier than he should.

He swore to himself he _will_ get a kiss today.

He has to be smooth.. _yea he can do that, right?_

Suna was inside a café, sitting by the window. Trying to muster up "smooth" energy, he looked at the glass window beside him and attempted to give his reflection a seductive smirk then a wink. Which only resulted to; a few strange stares from the passerby outside and a sudden smack on the back of his head.

"Aww…" He winced, rubbing his head.

"Rintarou, who are you winking at?" He turned to see the most beautiful man glaring at him.

"Tobio! I— Uhm— Haha... I was winking at myself! I thought I looked handsome today.." Suna smiled nervously at his statement which was half a lie.

"Hmm.." Kageyama raised a brow, not quite convinced with Suna's excuse.

"I wasn't winking on anyone! Swear!" Suna raised his hand, trying to prove himself honest. Kageyama squinted his eyes at the boy but still sat on the chair in front of him.

They planned to watch a movie today. Suna thought the theater would give off the right atmosphere for a first kiss. It was secluded, dark and kinda _romantic_... Based on mangas, that is.

Suna paid for the tickets while Kageyama bought the snacks and drinks. Suna chose a rom-com movie, safety precautions from movies that would threaten the possibilities of him getting his first kiss such as horror movies, where he'd be too distracted with fright and trying not to shit his pants.

The movie started, it went smoothly and Kageyama was focusing on the show. Suna would glance at him and stare whenever he laughed which was a very endearing sight. As the movie played, he then executed his first plan: to hold hands. Trying not to make it obvious, he slowly dropped his hand on top of Kageyama's which was on the arm rest.

Kageyama glanced at Suna before flipping his hand to lay out his palm and lock their fingers.

_Fuck._

Thank god it was dark or he'd look dumb for blushing so damn hard because of someone he's been dating for a while now.

This was it. Suna was finally gaining hope that this would work. They would definitely kiss now. If not, he'd lose his mind.

The movie was at its peak, it was showing a very romantic scene between the two main characters that had Suna's heart jumping out of his chest. The pair in the movie was depicted in slow motion while leaning for a kiss and Suna turned to Kageyama, who was surprisingly facing him too.

_Oh god, it's happening.._

Kageyama was leaning in, Suna immediately closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips. The background music was perfect, creating a moment. Suna could sense his boyfriend getting closer and closer as his lips trembled in anticipation. He wondered if this really how kissing your lover works, in slow motion, because it's been taking so damn long.

_Hold on._

The music ended.

Suna opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows. He looked at Suna as if he was seeing the most ridiculous thing while sipping on a drink. Suna's eyes dropped on the cup he was holding and turned to his arm rest and realized that the boy only reached for his drink…

No kissing involved.

"O-oh.. nothing."

Suna's hopes and dreams fell apart as the date concluded with only getting a small peck on his cheek. He was blessed and grateful for having to date someone like Kageyama but this was just _utterly sad_. He respected Kageyama's pace but it was already affecting his esteem.

"Why doesn't he want to kiss me?! We wasted so many moments!" Suna rambled while he was with the whole Inarizaki volleyball team and Kageyama was outside.

"Am I ugly?"

"Am I not worthy?" He continued, in complete desolation.

"Nope, but yer breath stinks." Atsumu replied which was followed by a moment of silence and everyone stared at him with a poker face. Suna threw him an empty bottle and groaned in frustration.

Osamu arrived and kicked his twin's ass.

"Why not just ask him?" Kita suggested, which made sense if Suna wasn't such a coward.

"And what? Sound like a touch-starved dog?" Suna frowned.

"Rather have that, or continue suffering by yourself." Aran added.

"You can just be a touch-starved cat, if ya' don't wanna be a dog." Atsumu, again, stated as if it was such a helpful remark.

Osamu, again, kicked his ass which started the usual dumb and dumber's quarrel.

Suna sighed, feeling nothing but dejection.

"I just wanna kiss him."

Kageyama had never dated before. Everything that ran through his head was volleyball. Romance wasn't a part of it, nor did he ever expect it to be. Until Suna Rintarou came knocking onto his doors. Everything with Suna was a first, and Kageyama felt incredibly happy with him. Being new in the city and Inarizaki became easy because of Suna. _Falling in love was easier._

Kageyama was dumb.

But he wasn't dumb enough to be oblivious about Suna's failed attempts for a kiss and ended up embarrassing himself. Kageyama didn't mean to, it's just that panic eats him up every time so avoidance becomes his instinctive response.

In simple words, he doesn't know how to kiss so he panics and avoids.

He doesn't even know if he's being a proper boyfriend at all!

Suna has been nothing but perfect for him, while he couldn't even give Suna a kiss.

_"I just wanna kiss him."_

Kageyama's sharp senses didn't miss that. That sentence kept lingering around his mind the whole practice, even the tone of Suna's voice was stuck in his ear that obviously sounded despondent. He felt a light pinch on his chest, hearing how much his cowardice affected Suna so Kageyama had decided, right there and then; he would not dodge Suna again. He won't panic anymore— or at least try

_If_ Suna tries again… However..

2 weeks and 4 dates had passed and Suna still hadn't tried to kiss him again. They were fine and everything was normal aside from the absence of the boy's usual subtle attempts. Kageyama's mind was going all over the place. _Did Suna stop wanting to kiss him already?_

It's not impossible. What sane person wouldn't be fed up if your own boyfriend keeps on avoiding your kisses like a plague? Kageyama couldn't blame him but it drowned him in disappointment.

_Was this how Suna felt?_ It must've been hard.

"Is something wrong?" Suna asked, reaching over to take his hand.

They were currently in Kageyama's and Suna was tutoring him. Kageyama stared at Suna and frowned before taking a deep breath for self-encouragement. The black-haired then closed his eyes before pouting his lips towards his boyfriend.

Suna would definitely kiss him now, right?

_"What are you doing?"_

_Déjà vu? Karma?_ He didn't know anymore but Kageyama swore he wanted to bury himself in embarrassment _and_ despair. Kageyama opened his eyes and Suna had a horrified expression.

"W-why?" He felt like crying, but he swallowed the lump on his throat.

"Do you not… want to kiss me anymore?" Suna's usually narrow eyes, widened in panic.

"No! I mean yes! Fuck…"

"...I don't want to kiss you if you don't want me to." Suna pulled Kageyama closer by his waist.

"I was just shocked cause I knew you disliked kissing!" Kageyama looked at Suna with teary eyes and trembling lips.

"You stopped trying to kiss me… I thought—“

"I want to kiss you so bad, Tobio. Your lips are so damn pretty." Suna's eyes then averted on the latter's lips.

"You're my first boyfriend, I'm anxious and lost cause all this is new to me. I don't know how to kiss or work a relationship. I'm sorry, _love_." That endearment might have caused Suna a heart problem.

"That's because there's two of us in this, not just you." Suna smiled, while their faces slowly inching closer.

"Can we kiss now?" Kageyama asked as if it wasn't about to happen. Suna softly chuckled and nodded.

And so it did. Their lips met and they kissed in a gentle manner.

_Is it possible for something to feel this amazing?_

Kageyama's lips felt just as beautiful as it looks. Suna couldn't have asked for any better first kiss than this. He pulled away after a moment because Suna didn't want to overwhelm Kageyama but he was startled when the boy suddenly jumped on him, making him fall on the ground with their lips reconnected and Kageyama hovering on top of him.

The black-haired was even the one who tilted his head to make it deeper, Suna responded to it. Although it was a bit sloppy and somehow amateur since this was literally a first for the two young boys, yet it felt amazing. Suna's lips were soft and sweet, Kageyama couldn't get enough of it.

"Baby, you're good at this." Suna whispered, pulling away as they both chuckled.

"More." Kageyama replied and began attacking his boyfriend with unlimited kisses, falling addicted to what he once avoided.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing commissions are still open! See the details on my twitter pinned @miracleboi_ !!


End file.
